Bible Wiki:About
Bible Wiki is a database covering people, places,books,doctrine and history of the Bible. Join us as we glorify God, write about the Bible and be in fellowship with other Christians. Mission The mission of is to provide tools for the study of the Bible 2 Tim 2:15;3:17, Acts 8:30, Prov 2:1-5, John 5:39, Psa 119:11 and by extension the Gospel 1 Cor 15:2, Rom 2:17 by documenting the theological 2 Tim 4:3-4,Romans 1:252 Corinth 4:11, Romans 16:17, 1 Tim 6:3, Gal 1:9 Titus 3:9, 2 Tim 2:23, historical Ecc 1:9, 3:15, Corinth 10:6, 11; Heb 11:2, , Psa 78:3-4, Acts 17:26 and literaryJos 8:34,2 Kings 23:21, Ezra 3:2, Neh 7:5; 8:15, 10:34-36; Psa 40:7, Dan 9:13Gen 2:4, 10:1, 11:27, 1 Chr 27:24Exo 17:14, 34:27 elements to show its credibility Luke 1:4, John 2:31 Psa 119:46, 1 John 1:1-4, John 15:27, Luke 24:48, John 21:24, 1 John 4:14. Encyclopedia is intended to be an encyclopedia of the Bible. This implies that all article content on is presented in an encyclopedic writing style and contains only declared facts. Being an encyclopedia of the Bible, is a form of a digital bible study tool (such as commentaries, dictionaries, concordances etc) and it's not intending to be a replacement of the Bible but rather a supplement to it. While the Bible and it’s message can be understood on it’s own, attempts to provide an organized source that allows for easier study of the theological, historical and literary elements of the Bible. While contains elements that make it like a commentary or dictionary, at its purest form it is an encyclopedia. Wiki is a wiki, which means that we allow viewers of the site to collaboratively add content about the Bible. We allow this helps us in building a massive knowledge base and encyclopedia of the Bible and allows opportunities for both community and gospel sharing. Please refer to our article that explains more about how and why we are a wiki. Ministry While officially unincorporated, at it’s core is a ministry and exists to build digital study tools of the Bible and by extension share the Gospel. We serve the Christian body by creating tools that allow easier study of the Bible and to analyze it both topically (systematic theology) and as a whole (biblical theology). This makes it easier to notice theological elements, understand historical context, and see the specific purpose of the literature being studied. In this we attribute all of our content back to the Bible to verify our accuracy. Community We also minister to non-believers by providing a tool that allows study of biblical elements and attributes it back to the Bible to prove its verifiability and accuracy. We serve both audiences by providing many indirect means of Bible study in the forms of blogs, answering questions and live discussion. This creates a pool of resources for Christians to engage with each other and allows us in sharpening each other. This also creates opportunities for one-one sharing of the Gospel and explaining Jesus Christ. We are a community meaning that we are a place for Christians to gather and build content for the glory of God. Verses Category: